Recently, veterinaries and livestock testing facilities have been conducting analyses of biological samples of animals such as blood and urine. Analyses of such biological samples are performed using analyzers such as those described in, for example, US Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0053521 and 2003/0070498. Since a wide variety of animal species are dealt with in these veterinaries and livestock testing facilities, these analyzers need to be capable of performing analyses of a plurality of animal species. The analyzers disclosed in the above mentioned patent publications allow selection of an animal species, and are capable of analyzing biological samples under analysis conditions that conform to the selected animal species.
The properties of biological samples such as blood and urine differ markedly by species. Therefore, accurate analysis results can not be obtained unless a biological sample is analyzed under analysis parameters that are appropriate for the animal species of the analysis object. In these analyzers, however, since an animal species can not be changed after a single animal species is selected and analysis starts, the same sample can not be reused for analysis when the wrong species of animal has been erroneously selected. Particularly in the case of small animals, since large quantities of a biological samples such as blood and urine can not be collected, nor can excessive stress be put on the living body of small animals to collect a biological sample several times, it becomes necessary to avoid wastefully consuming the valuable biological samples. Furthermore, there is the additional problem of the excess labor required since reanalysis must be performed after collecting the biological sample.